


Please Daddy

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wilts under the pressure, but needing to have the last word he replies sarcastically, “Sure thing Dad”.</p><p>Raphael’s eyes widen “What did you just call me?” Simon looks up at him, placing the now empty glass back on the table in front of him as he licks fresh blood off his lips, “Dad, y’know, Daddy, cos like you’re making me –“</p><p>Raphael waves his hands in front of Simon “Please stop” he looks around uncomfortably before speeding away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Saphael Prompt: Simon sarcastically calling Raph daddy and Raph being confused by how much that turns him on.
> 
> Okay first i would like to admit that this was really hard to write??? Like i struggle with writing smut anyway but this was just whoa.
> 
> Anyway i'm really sorry but i hope you like it!

“I’m just saying if you don’t drink tonight then you’ll regret it in the morning” Raphael sighs in annoyance, arms crossed in barely concealed frustration as he taps his foot impatiently.

“Fledglings need to drink regularly when they first turn – don’t look at me like that, I don’t want you fainting halfway through an important meeting, or attacking a mundane in the street because you’re squeamish, Princess”.

Simon groans in frustration, running a hand through his wild hair, he goes to protest, “But I already –“

“I don’t care Simon now drink it before I force it down your throat, Dios”

Simon wilts under the pressure, but needing to have the last word he replies sarcastically, “Sure thing Dad”.

Raphael’s eyes widen “What did you just call me?” Simon looks up at him, placing the now empty glass back on the table in front of him as he licks fresh blood off his lips, “Dad, y’know, Daddy, cos like you’re making me –“

Raphael waves his hands in front of Simon “Please stop” he looks around uncomfortably before speeding away.

Hmm, Simon thinks.

Interesting.

\---

That next night Simon finds himself rudely awakened when Raphael speeds through his bedroom door, making no effort to close it quietly. He keeps still though, not moving in an attempt to fool Raphael into thinking he’s sleeping. He hears Raphael curse quietly in Spanish, and feels him move closer to the bed.

Raphael kneels near Simon’s head and shakes him, far softer than Simon anticipated. “Simon” his name comes out as a whisper from Raphael’s lips. Sounding strangely intimate when they’re this close in the dark.

He gets shaken again, this time a little harder. Simon moans softly, giving the impression he’s slowly waking up. He hears Raphael sigh, his hand now tightly gripping his arm.  
“Simon” Raphael all but hisses, he sees his chance and grabs it. Simon rolls closer to Raphael, eyes flickering as he murmurs “Five more minutes Daddy”.

He feels Raphael freeze against him, and the hand that was tight on his arm springs away as if it’s been burned. He waits with bated breath as the older boy hovers above him.  
He can sense Raphael waiting, still knelt on the bed, and snuggles closer to him just as Raphael finally seems to realise the situation and jumps back from the bed. Simon hears him swear in Spanish a few more times before he hears the tell-tale click of the door as Raphael leaves.

It wouldn’t be such a big deal, he thinks, if it were only Raphael who was affected. But as he lies in the dark, the scent of Raphael slowly filtering out of the room, he finds he’s inexplicably hard.

And as he closes his hand around himself and shuts his eyes, images of Raphael immediately coming to mind, he thinks that he really needs to do something about this.

And soon.

\---

“Go – fucking dammit” Simon curses loudly as Raphael slams him into the floor for what must have been the hundredth time that day. “Dude c’mon” he whines up at Raphael, struggling fruitlessly in his grasp.

Raphael grins back down at him, hands tightly fisted in the material of Simon’s tank top. “It’s not my fault you haven’t been working on your attack. Like I told you to I might add” He raises a stern eyebrow at Simon who shrugs as best as he can while trapped under Raphael.

Raphael groans (melodramatically in Simon’s opinion) and launches up, pulling Simon along with him. He gives Simon a once over, crouches down into a defensive position, and motions for Simon to attack him.

Simon sighs, wiping the sweat out of his eyes as he mirrors Raphael stance. He lunges suddenly but Raphael expects it, hitting him in the side and ducking away, Simon tries again, aiming for Raphael’s face but the shorter boy just ducks out again, this time catching Simon’s shoulder with his elbow.

Simon groans in pain, spinning around to face Raphael who barely looks like he’s broken a sweat, how dare he look so flawless when Simon’s probably bright red in the face and sweating more than he ever has in his life.

He lunges at Raphael again, wincing as Raphael catches his arms and twists them behind his back, bringing Simon flush against his front. Simon whimpers, squirming violently in Raphael’s grip to no avail as the stronger boy holds him close.

Inspiration strikes Simon suddenly when he feels Raphael’s cheek rub against his ear, and he leans back as best he can without putting further strain on his arms. He lets his head loll back onto Raphael’s shoulder and strains his mouth towards Raphael’s ear.

He takes in a deep unnecessary breath and whimpers again, lips brushing the shell of Raphael’s ear as he whispers “Daddy please”.

Raphael’s hands immediately go slack and Simon twists, yanking his wrists free and pushing against Raphael’s body with all his strength, not stopping until Raphael’s shoved up against the wall, his wrists now captive in Simon’s hands.

“Hah” Simon lets out a triumphant sound, a wide grin now spread across his face. Raphael struggles weakly in his grip, refusing to make eye-contact with Simon. “Let go of me” he hisses, venom clear in his voice, but the affect is lost as he glares at the corner of the room. Simon nods, still grinning “Okay I will” he cocks his head to the side, seeking eye-contact “If you admit you like it when I call you that”

Raphael’s struggles calm down slightly, and he shrinks back against the wall, attempting to further his body from Simon’s, still refusing to look him in the eye. “What are you on about?” the words come out sharp but lack their usual bite and Raphael starts to look less and less sure of himself.

Simon’s grin, if possible, widens and he finally catches Raphael’s eye, staring at him intensely. “Be honest” And wow, he didn’t even know his voice could go that low, he presses his body against Raphael’s and yeah, the shorter boy’s hard, hell, Simon’s not far off himself.

“You like it when I call you Daddy” he states, voice still impossibly low, Raphael whines, breaking eye-contact to stare away again. When he finally speaks his voice breaks “I have no idea what you mean” but he swallows nervously, and when Simon pushes against him again, he lets out a low sound in the back of his throat, and shuts his eyes tightly.

Simon uses his height advantage and rubs his cheek along Raphael’s forehead “C’mon Raph, why deny it huh?” Raphael whimpers again, this time louder, and Simon has a horrible, fleeting moment of panic and pulls back suddenly, hands dropping Raphael’s wrists as he moves a good foot away. 

“Oh god” he runs a hand through his hair “Did I misread this? Did you like – not want this?” his panicked eyes flicker around the room, all his earlier bravado lost as he silently berates himself. “Dude I am so sorry, Argh that was so stupid of me –“

“Say it again”

Simon blinks in shock, shaking his head quickly, unsure if he heard correctly.

But Raphael’s looking straight at him now, eyes dark and hungry as he licks his lips, and Simon can’t help but follow the movement greedily with his eyes.  
“Please” he stutters out softly, throat suddenly far too dry, he coughs, looking back into Raphael’s eyes as he makes his choice and determinedly continues. 

“Please Daddy”

Raphael growls and suddenly Simon finds himself pressed up against the same wall he’d pressed Raphael up against moments earlier. He lets out a breathy moan as Raphael’s nails dig into his biceps, the shorter boy’s mouth pressing insistently against Simon’s throat.

Simon bucks his hips, moaning again when Raphael draws away from his neck, “Can I kiss you Simon?” his eyes are glazed and his lips are red and Simon wants him more than anything in the world.

“Yeah” he nods furiously, “Yeah Daddy kiss me please” Raphael hisses and finally (finally) kisses Simon, his lips are bruising, pressing hard against Simon’s as his hands wander down Simon’s arms.

He mouths at Simon’s lips, pushing their foreheads together as Simon opens his mouth, gasping sweetly when Raphael’s tongue finds his. The kiss grows more heated as Raphael’s hands move down to Simon’s stomach, resting on the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms. 

He pulls away quickly and watches Simon, waiting for permission. The younger boy nods, letting out a breathy “yeah” before he dives back in for a kiss, teeth biting and nails scratching. 

Damn Raphael. He kisses like a starved man and his mouth feels so good against Simon’s, and his hands feel so good where they’re rubbing against his stomach. He wraps his arms around Raphael’s head and grinds his hips down harshly against Raphael’s, smiling into the kiss when it makes the older vampire moan.

The kiss becomes messy as Raphael sets out a bruising pace, grinding against Simon with a newfound sense of urgency, hands still pushing into the soft flesh of Simon’s abdomen. There’s nothing Simon can do but let himself be led, folding in on Raphael as the older boy pulls him closer.

Simon feels the tell-tale flutter in his stomach and barely has time to warn Raphael before he’s coming, arms tight around Raphael’s neck, body stuttering against him. As Raphael slips a hand into his own trousers, mouth hot and sloppy against Simon’s jaw, Simon whimpers as the feel of Raphael working himself to completion against Simon’s now far too sensitive body overwhelms him.

He whines as Raphael loses rhythm and leans down to mouth against Raphael’s ear, stuttering out a final “Please Daddy” which sends Raphael over the edge, reducing him to a shaking mess in Simon’s arms. When Raphael blinks up at Simon, finally aware of the situation, he pulls back, signs of panic already setting into his eyes.

But Simon pulls him closer, nuzzling into the side of his face. “Don’t freak out” he smiles lazily, tugging at Raphael’s ear with his teeth. 

“’M not freaking out shut up” Raphael replies, sarcasm already seeping back into his voice.

“Sure thing, Daddy”

“Stop that”

“Okay Daaaaaaad”

“I hate you”

“No you don’t”

…

“No. I don’t”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
